


You, Me, and the Other We

by Bettybot (Lizbettywrites)



Series: The Ways They Said "I Love You" [12]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizbettywrites/pseuds/Bettybot
Summary: It's a second chance for both of them.





	1. With a shuddering gasp

“I’m sorry, Domey. I’m sorry things didn’t work out.”

Rewind pressed his hands harder into the window, as if he could reach through it to comfort his conjunx. Instead, he could only watch fear turn to determination in Chromedome’s visor. At least he’d gotten his drive through the door to Fort Max.

A soft, menacing chuckle sounded from behind him. Rewind didn’t bother to look. He focused on the view outside of the cell as it launched from the Lost Light.

Chromedome suddenly stood and ran up the stairs.

“Hurry, love,” Rewind murmured, feeling his visor overheat and begin to spit static. _Save me._

Overlord’s huge hands closed around his arms, lifting him up into the air. Rewind offlined his visor and prayed for a swift end. His shoulders felt the strain first; they would be ripped from his sockets if the pressure increased much more; the sensation intensified, agony slicing through his consciousness—

“I love you, Domey,” he sobbed—

Overlord’s laugh echoed through the cell—

—and then he felt nothing.


	2. Not said to me

The projector was running when Chromedome got to his habitation sweet. He stopped outside the door, conveniently open as it was.

(Rewind wasn't much for closed doors when he was alone anymore. It helped to hear others going about their business outside. So he’d hear if it suddenly stopped and turned to screams.)

The plan had been to coax him out to fuel somewhere with more people, get him connected.

(Chromedome knew he wasn't a force for stability. Rewind needed more than just him. Not everyone on board had been on the other Lost Light; he’d be able to start slowly, with the mechs who weren’t ghosts.)

That plan withered away as he realized what was being projected.

_“No, I'm not letting you go back in there,” the other Chromedome huffs. “You punched Ultra Magnus, you need to take time to—”_

_“He's not Ultra Magnus,” Rewind's voice retorts sharply, “He's Minimus. Ambus. He lied to us—to me! I have to—”_

_Chromedome seizes his shoulders, dropping to his knees so his visor is level with the camera—and Rewind’s visor. “Rewind. Not everyone handles lost the same as you. You hold on—you use it to motivate yourself, and that's incredible. But Minimus… he's afraid to get his hopes up. If you push him much harder, it won’t be good for him. Or anyone, and that includes you.” He moves forward until the recording only shows an edge of his shoulder. “Let him handle grief his own way.”_

_“I hate it when you talk sense.”_

_“Love you.”_

The video paused as Chromedome drew back. Rewind reached a hand up towards the projected faceplate.

“I love you, too.”

Chromedome set one cube of energon on the nearest desk with a soft click. He was already backing away when Rewind turned around. A long look passed between them. In the next moment, without seeming to move, Rewind was at his side, tugging him down to tap their helms together.


End file.
